


New Year's Eve

by ekaitz (LMC)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMC/pseuds/ekaitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy holidays, subiculum! Hope they were amazing and you have a great New Year's Eve~<br/>I was really inspired by your request and have a longer comic planned out, but it was a bit too ambitious for this busy time of the year. For the time being, I hope you enjoy this continuation comic of your original gift ;;; I'll post it on tumblr and tag you when it's complete. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subiculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subiculum/gifts).



> Happy holidays, subiculum! Hope they were amazing and you have a great New Year's Eve~  
> I was really inspired by your request and have a longer comic planned out, but it was a bit too ambitious for this busy time of the year. For the time being, I hope you enjoy this continuation comic of your original gift ;;; I'll post it on tumblr and tag you when it's complete. <3


End file.
